


Tom and Ali

by NaughtyMsM (LadyGrayse)



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/NaughtyMsM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for a friend's birthday, per her request!  She wanted a story of an older woman and Hiddles.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom and Ali

**TOM & ALI**

 

Ali and Tom had met on a movie set. She had been cast to play his mother, even though she wasn't really old enough (the script called for someone who could play a “youthful mother” and she fit the bill, being the upper side of 45).

 

Having never worked together before, the director felt it would be good for all of the cast to get to know each other, so he invited them all over to his house for an informal get-together. They had sat side by side at that first read-thru of the script.

 

He had performed in a few plays and done some television before coming over to the movies. Now, he was considered one of the next major film stars. Everything he was in pulled big bucks at the box office and his fandom just kept growing with each new role.

 

Ali grew up in the business, following in her mother's footsteps as a performer. Older now, she preferred doing cabaret and could afford to pick and choose the acting roles she took. When this one came along, she was intrigued by the story and, after only one audition, was offered the role.

 

It was evident from the first rehearsal that they had chemistry together. More than once they caught the other staring as if mesmerized.

 

Finally, Tom worked up the nerve to ask her to dinner. It had been a long day on the set, nearly fifteen hours straight, before the director called it a night. Tom met her coming out of wardrobe.

 

“Hey! Want to grab a bite to eat with me?” he blurted out, anxious that she'd turn him down.

 

Ali stopped and looked around, finally figuring out that he was speaking to her. A delighted smile on her face, she replied, “Sure. I need to grab my purse from my dressing room and I'll be ready to go.”

 

Relieved, Tom told her, “Then I'll meet you in the parking lot in a few minutes.” He proceeded on into Wardrobe to return the day's clothing. The only person left was the wardrobe mistress and she was absorbed in a phone call and hadn't overheard them.

 

As they were staying the same hotel, it wasn't unusual for cast and crew to share drivers back and forth, so anyone who saw them get into the car together thought nothing of it. They wound up at a little 24-hour diner near the hotel.

 

As far as the public was concerned, they were just two castmates catching a late bite to eat. They sat and talked for a couple of hours, enjoying getting to know each other better. Finally glancing at her watch, Ali realized the time.

 

“This has been fun, but I think we might need to get back to the hotel now. Don't you have an early call tomorrow? It's after 11 already.” she said, standing and stretching.

 

“Hmmm...tomorrow's Friday, isn't it?” he asked, also standing. “I'm off tomorrow. What about you?”

 

“Yes, tomorrow is Friday. Funny, but I'm also off tomorrow.” she chuckled. “Think I'll sleep in. First time I've done that in a while.”

 

After paying, they walked back to the hotel. Knowing paparazzi had been staking out the lobby, they entered thru a side entrance and carefully made their way to the bank of elevators. They entered the first one to arrive, grateful to find it empty of other passengers. Leaning against the mirrored wall, they laughed at each other and caught their breath, feeling almost like a pair of teenages sneaking around.

 

“Umm...which floor should I push for you?” Tom asked. “Unless you'd like to come up for a nightcap?” He couldn't keep the want out of his eyes or the hint of a plea out of his voice.

 

“A nightcap, hmm?” she pretended to ponder it for a few seconds before answering “Sure, that sounds nice.”

 

Relieved, he pushed the button for his floor and turned to find her standing close beside him. Looking up, she breathed out, “Are we sure this is a good idea?”

 

“I think so.” he smiled down at her. “Come on, it's only a drink after all.”

 

Reaching his floor, he took her by the hand and led her to his room. Unlocking it, he stood back to let her enter the room first as he reached inside and flicked on the lights. He toed off his shoes by the door and walked sock-footed over to the minibar.

 

“What would you like?” he asked, taking out a pair of tumblers. “There's whiskey, tequila, scotch, wine, beer, soda....”

 

“Oh, whiskey or tequila would be alright. I'd ask for wine, but it usually just makes me sleep.” she said from where she sat on the sofa. “And most of it gives me a lovely headache the next morning.”

 

He laughed easily at that. “Whiskey it is, then.”

 

After pouring himself some scotch, he carried both drinks and, handing her the one with the whiskey, sat down beside her on the sofa.

 

“How much longer do we have on the shoot?” he asked, taking a sip of the scotch and feeling it burn as it slid down his throat.

 

“A couple of months, I think.” she sighed. “And then whatever they'll need us to do in post.”

 

Picking up the remote, he turned on the television and began flipping thru the stations. “I hope you don't mind, but there's a show I wanted to watch tonight. I haven't seen it in a long time but I think you'll find it interesting.” Tom's voice had a strange, excited tone to it, like a kid with a secret he's dying to share.

 

“No, no, go right ahead.” she took another sip of the whiskey. “What's the name of it?”

 

“I can't recall right off-hand, but I'll know it when I see it.” he clicked thru a few more channels. “Ah! Here it is!” He sounded amused when he found the show.

 

Turning to look at the tv, she was startled to see a younger version of herself on the screen. It was a movie musical from when she was closer to his age; she had played a role she knew well – a cabaret dancer. In the scene currently playing, she was in the middle of a group of dancers, all of them scantily clad (for that time period anyway) in black except her. She was in fire engine red, including her stilletos.

 

Glancing at Tom, she noticed he was somewhat entranced by the scene, his whole attention focused on the tv, his mouth open as he stared.

 

“Lord, that's an old one! It must be at least ten years old!” she laughed. “Do you like that?”

 

Finally breaking away from staring at the screen, he turned to her. “Yes, very much. I watch it every chance I get.” he finally admitted sheepishly.

 

“You do?” she raised her eyebrow at that, not quite believing him.

 

“Yes. I saw it when it first came out, even though it's rated R and I wasn't supposed to.” Here he paused to glance down, turning a light shade of pink as he did. “I used to.....well, I used to jerk off to this, mostly the scenes where you're dancing.”

 

Picking up her glass, she finished the whiskey in one gulp. Giving him an intense stare, she shook her head. “That was years ago. I've learned a thing or two since then. And I'd do my part differently now, too.”

 

Intrigued, he asked, “Oh? What would you do differently?”

 

“Well, for starters, I'd change the choreography. The way we moved really doesn't suit the music. We're too jerky. We should've been more....smooth...slinky. Like this.” Feeling the liquor kick in, she stood up and began swaying to the music that was playing on the tv. “And my costume now would be different, a lot more daring and a lot more revealing. People today seem to expect to see a lot more skin than they did when we shot that.”

 

She moved from where she swayed in front of the sofa over to where she had more floor space near his dining table. Pulling out one of the chairs of the dinette, she sat down just long enough to kick off her shoes before standing back up. Definitely feeling the alcohol and a little tipsy, she pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. She then unzipped her skirt, which joined the tee on the floor.

 

Standing there in bra and panties, with thigh-high stockings on, she straightened back up and began to sway to the music once more.

 

Over on the sofa, Tom took everything in, his mouth open. As Ali began to dance just for him, he had to adjust himself. When she began dancing in only her underthings, he found himself undoing his pants to touch himself, just like he did all those years ago.

 

At first she danced using the chair as a prop. Sometimes sitting in it, sometimes spinning it around and other times straddling it. Finally she made her way over to the arm of the sofa where Tom's feet were. Reaching down, she tugged off his socks and threw them on the floor.

 

Picking up his feet by the ankles (with no resistance at all from him), she rubbed her bra-clad breasts on his toes before laying his feet back on the sofa's arm. She then slowly began slinking her way over the side of the sofa, climbing over and up Tom's legs as he lay there breathless, his hands stilled in his pants. As she lay there on his legs, slowly rotating her hips and pelvis across his feet, she bent her head and kissed his stomach between his wrists.

 

Tom's breath hitched as she kissed him. Almost mindless, he tugged her up the rest of his body, crushing her lips to his with one hand while the other pressed her hips to his. This was his teenage fantasy come to life.

 

“Ali....” he said as a sigh, throwing his head back as his hands, both of them, found her hips that were undulating over his. Unable to stop himself, he finally managed to hold her still as he thrust up only twice before crying out “fuck!” and coming in his pants.

 

When he finally hazarded to look down, he saw her looking up at him, the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

 

“Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.....” she put her fingers over his lips as he began to apologize.

 

“Shh.....” she shushed him. “It's okay. Tell me, did you enjoy that? Did it bring you pleasure?”

 

When he nodded “yes”, she continued, “Then there's nothing to apologize for.”

 

She reached up and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him slowly. He responded by opening his mouth, his tongue darting out to touch hers as his hands made their way from where he still held her hips up to her bra. Unhooking it, he slid off, dropping it on the floor.

 

Propping up on her hands, she lifted herself up off his chest as he brought his hands around to palm her breasts. She closed her eyes as he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, moaning softly.

 

“You know, I never dreamed this would happen.” Tom said, looking up at her, his pupils blown. “I never in a million years dared even hope to have you in my arms, especially like this.”

 

He swallowed before continuing. “When I heard they had signed you, I knew I had to take the part, just to get to meet you.”

 

She finally tilted her head down and looked at him, her pupils also dilated.

 

“I had no idea this would be the result...” he trailed off as she kissed him again.

 

Pushing up off him, she stood. Holding out her hand to him, she said, “Come.” as she pulled him up off the sofa and crossed over to his bedroom. Ali lay down on her back, propped up on the pillows, watching Tom, not saying anything, just waiting, her whole body relaxed, a look of anticipation on her face.

 

Not breaking eye contact, Tom tugged his shirt off over his head and let his previously undone pants fall to the floor. He shrugged off the damp boxers, kicking them to one side.

 

Still watching her – she took the time to look him up and down and was biting her lower lip – he leaned down and pulled off her panties, leaving her stockings alone, before straightening back up.

 

They stayed like that for several seconds, just ravishing each other's body with their eyes, until Ali gave a breathy “Tom....” and parted her legs to him as she held out her hands, beckoning him to join her.

 

Leaning over her once more, Tom slid his hands up her legs, from her ankles to her thighs, planting kisses as he went. Then he kissed her right above her mound, making her shiver. Kissing further up her stomach, he let his body sink down between her legs, grinding his hips most deliciously against her.

 

He spent some time giving attention to her breasts, sucking one while kneading the other, Ali's fingers now tangled in his hair as she softly moaned obscenities, her head thrown back.

 

Finally, unable to stop herself, Ali cried out, “Tom....” causing him to lift his head to her face full of want.

 

“Hmm???” He breathed out, now peering at her face from under his lashes, a slight smirk on his lips.

 

She spread her legs wider and pushed her hips up into his. “Take me. Oh God, please take me, Tom.”

 

That was all the encouragement he needed.

 

Lifting up from her momentarily, he guided his cock to her entrance and slowly pushed in, letting out his own low moan as he did. Their bodies began to move as one, hips coming together and then parting in a steadily increasing rhythm.

 

Because he was taller than she, he wound up resting his chin on her forehead. This gave her easy access to that lovely throat of his, which she lavished with attention, alternately licking and kissing (but no sucking or nipping – didn't want to leave any visible marks for him to have to explain).

 

Reaching down, he captured her hands in his and pulled her arms above her head, pinning her. As he picked up the pace of his thrusting, he called out, “Come for me, Ali!”

 

With a loud moan, she came undone beneath him, her walls clenching tightly around his cock. He came right after her, her orgasm having triggered his own.

 

He lay there on top of her for a while, both of them riding out the waves of ecstasy. Finally pulling out, he fell to her side on the bed and pulled her close. Laying her head on his chest and draping one arm across his waist, she snuggled in. A few minutes later, both were asleep, bodies entwined.

 

She awoke in the middle of the night, Tom kissing her softly but insistently. Seeing her peering up at him, he flashed a sleepy grin.

 

“I still can't quite believe you're here, with me.” He kissed her again, this time on the lips, gently caressing her face. “I must be the luckiest bastard in the world.”

 

She chuckled at him. “And yet, here I am.”

 

They made love again. Slower this time, learning each other's body, savoring each other.

 

Next time they awoke, the sun was streaming through the crack in the curtains.

 

“Breakfast, darling?” he asked, since they were in his room. “I can whip up some eggs or call down for room service.”

 

“I'm not sure calling room service is a wise idea, Tom. They'd have to bring it up, probably run into someone who knows us or knows this is your room. Beside the fact that they might wonder why you're ordering breakfast for two.” She stretched lazily up and kissed him. “So I guess you'll be cooking eggs.”

 

“Compromise, then. I'll fix eggs for breakfast and order room service for lunch. While some might question breakfast for two, and speculate about why, I doubt they'll question my ordering lunch for two.” This time he chuckled. “Provided we're both dressed and are sitting here with scripts, nobody will be the wiser. And we can spend the entire day together.”

 

“Conniving thing, aren't you?” she outright laughed at him. “Fine! I'm going to go shower while you get breakfast started.” She stood up, nude, from the bed and stretched. “Although I don't have a clue what I'm going to wear after I get out.”

 

Entering the bathroom, Ali took a minute to ponder her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't told him, but she was as big a fan of his as he was of her. He was the main reason she had auditioned, drawn to him by not only his looks but also by his talent and personality.

 

And now it seems, they might be lovers. Unless last night just turned out to be just a one night stand. She really hoped not.

 

Turning on the shower, she grabbed a washcloth from the counter and climbed in, sliding the curtain closed. Leaning her head back into the water, she began to wash her hair. As she closed her eyes and leaned back again to rinse, she didn't hear the door to the bathroom open or the curtain open. She also didn't hear Tom step into the shower with her.

 

Rinsing the last of the shampoo out with her hands, she was startled when she suddenly felt hands wrapping around her waist and warm lips kissing her neck.

 

“Sorry, darling, but I couldn't resist.” He smiled down at her. “You looked so gorgeous when you got out of bed just now that I knew I had to join you.”

 

“What about breakfast?” she asked, teasingly. “You know, eggs, coffee....”

 

“The coffee is brewing. And eggs don't take that long to cook.” He kissed her lips this time. “And don't tell me you don't enjoy this.”

 

“You're right – I do enjoy this!” she reached up, pulling his lips back to hers. Pulling away, she glanced down at his cock and back up, smirking. “And something tells me you enjoy this, too!”

 

She was rewarded with a smack on her bum, shortly followed by Tom reaching down to pick her up. Turning around so her back was to the towel rack at the end of the shower, he wrapped her legs around his waist. “Grab hold, Ali, will you love?” he asked with a toss of his head. “It's slippery in here and I don't want you to fall.”

 

Reaching up, she grasped the rack with both hands, arching her back as she leaned back. Releasing his grip on her legs with one hand, he guided himself into her, watching as she closed her eyes and smiled in pleasure as he filled her. Holding her again with both hands, he bent his head to plant kisses along her collarbone making her arch even more.

 

He began to thrust, slowly at first, allowing her body to adjust to him. As she began to moan, her head thrown back, he started to thrust faster, going deeper into her body each time. Finally it became too much. With a loud moan, she came, clenching around his cock tightly. A few thrusts later and he also came, rumbling deep in his chest.

 

Finally coming out of the bathroom, both of them having showered, they made their way to Tom's little kitchen. As promised, coffee was waiting for them in the pot.

 

After pouring a cup, she sat at the breakfast bar watching Tom cook eggs for them both.

 

“Good coffee, Tom!” She took another sip. “Umm....I'm going to need to get some clothes from my room sometime today. We have that cast party to attend later.”

 

Looking up from the stove, he said, “Well, how about you wear a pair of my shorts and one of my tees for now, darling? The party isn't until tonight.”

 

She chuckled at him. “Are you sure you have shorts that will fit me? I'm not exactly small, you know.”

 

“Hmm...no, you're not, but I love all those curves. Let me rummage thru my things and see what I can find.” He divided the eggs onto two plates, along with bacon and toast.

 

Handing her one, he took the other and sat beside her. They talked about the roles they'd played in the past while they ate and how each had gotten their start. And they talked about their current project together.

 

Taking one last bite of toast, Ali looked at him and said, “You know, we probably should study our lines for tomorrow. Bad form for both of us to show up unprepared.”

 

“That's quite true. Let me put the plates in the sink and I'll get my copy.” After putting the dirty dishes in the sink, Tom went to find his script.

 

Ali called to him, “While you're at it, want to see if you can find me a tee? I can just wear my skirt from yesterday for now.”

 

He came out a few minutes later, his script in one hand, one of his dress shirts in the other. “Sorry, couldn't find a tee. Will this do?” he asked, holding up the shirt.

 

She couldn't help but laugh. “That will do beautifully! Thank you!”

 

Slipping it on and tying it at her waist, she patted the sofa where she now sat. “Care to join me? We can study and work on lines until lunch.”

 

A couple of hours later, they decided to order lunch from room service. As Tom had predicted, the waiter from room service didn't blink an eye to see Tom and Ali together. And there wasn't anyone in the hallway when Tom placed their tray back outside after they'd eaten.

 

After eating, they had tried learning their lines but Ali kept yawning.

 

“I'm sorry. I don't think I should've ordered that turkey sandwich. It's making me sleepy.” she tried to stifle another yawn.

 

“Oh, don't apologize. Want to take a nap? You're not the only one who's sleepy.” Tom stood up and held out his hand.

 

When she hesitated, he said “Come on. I'll put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and no one will bother us.”

 

“Oh, all right then. Just promise you'll set the clock to wake us in plenty of time to get ready for that party.” She stood up from the sofa and stretched, following him into his bedroom.

 

 


End file.
